¿Casual Affair?
by Tsukisaku
Summary: —¿Cómo debo llamarte? —preguntó nerviosa. —Edward —al escuchar su voz, sintió como se excitaba nuevamente. Y no dijo nada más, sabía que entre menos supiera sobre aquel sujeto, era mucho mejor para ambos. Talvez es el gusto por lo prohibido.LEMON ExB AH.


**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo un oneshot, que espero sea de su agrado. Aclaro que es lemon, así que cada quien lee bajo su responsabilidad.**

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de S. Meyer…**

.

**Advertencia****: Esta historia es totalmente erótica, así que si a alguien le desagrada el lemon, le informo que mejor se abstenga de leer. ****Sobre advertencia, no hay engaño.**

.

**¿CASUAL AFFAIR?**

**By Tsukisaku**

.

—Es hora —murmuró para sí una mujer de larga cabellera chocolatada, después de darle un rápido vistazo al reloj, que se hallaba colgado en una de las paredes de su habitación.

Aquel artefacto marcaba las nueve de la noche en punto. Y no es que ella tuviese una cita amorosa, ni mucho menos; de hecho, no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, salvo estar sola. Precisamente por eso, había tomado la decisión de salir un rato, acababa de consultar la cartelera y -si se apresuraba- llegaría a tiempo para ver esa película, que tanto había estado llamando su atención.

Observó su reflejo, en el enorme espejo que se encontraba de pie a un costado de su armario, y se regaló una pequeña sonrisa a sí misma. Se alisó la falda negra que llevaba puesta y estiró una mano para tomar su chamarra color beige, la cual se encontraba acomodada dentro del armario. Se la colocó rápidamente mientras caminaba hasta su tocador, tomó su perfume y se roció un poco.

Caminó a la salida de su habitación, no sin antes tomar su pequeño bolso negro, y se precipitó a la salida de su departamento. Guardó las llaves, y presionó el botón del ascensor para poder bajar. Una vez dentro, soltó un pequeño suspiro, nunca le había gustado salir sola, pero dado que era una fecha -aparentemente- especial, solo para ella… pues debía hacer una excepción.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y se apresuró a salir del edificio, en el que llevaba viviendo más de siete años. Una vez fuera, el calor de la noche le hizo sentir ganas de quitarse la chamarra, pero dado que el clima había estado un poco loco, prefirió quedarse tal y como estaba. Estiró la mano derecha para llamar un taxi, y en cuanto éste se detuvo, se acomodó en el asiento trasero y le indicó que la llevara uno de los cines del centro.

Durante el camino se mantuvo con la vista fija en el exterior, por alguna extraña razón se sentía demasiado… _inquieta_. Su corazón golpeteaba con un poco más de fuerza de lo normal, y su estomago se removía inquieto, como si miles de mariposas revolotearan dentro de él. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se obligó a calmarse un poco. _Quizá es la edad_… pensó al tiempo en que el conductor le indicaba que acababan de llegar a su destino. Sacó un par de billetes de su bolso y le pagó, se bajó del taxi y caminó hacía la taquilla del cine.

No necesitó darle un vistazo a la cartelera, para saber en que horario se hallaba la película que ya tenía prevista ver. Sacó un nuevo billete y pidió un boleto para la sala número once, para la función de las nueve con cuarenta minutos. El empleado le entregó su boleto y un folleto con publicidad. La dueña de la melena castaña le sonrió levemente y se giró, con el boleto en mano, para entrar a las instalaciones.

Mientras caminaba por el lobby, fijó la vista en su boleto, y sintió un poco de nostalgia. Era la primera vez que acudía sola al cine y de noche.

_Felicidades Bella, tú primera vez... _se dijo con ironía mentalmente.

Levantó la vista y caminó a la dulcería, no tenía mucha hambre, así que únicamente compró una barra de chocolate y un café frío, con mucha crema batida. Luego de pagar, se dirigió a la sala donde se proyectaría su película. Entregó su boleto y se adentró a la sala con el número once, la función aún no comenzaba, así que las luces estaban encendidas al cien por ciento. Paseó sus ojos por todas las butacas, y optó por tomar asiento en la penúltima fila del lado derecho, justo a la mitad.

Dejó su café en el porta vasos de su izquierda y soltó un pequeño suspiro. Sabía que quizá no habría mucha gente, ya que esa película estaba por salir de cartelera, pero igual no le importó, pensó que lo mejor era tener la sala casi para ella sola.

Un par de minutos después, una pareja entró a la sala y se acomodó a la mitad de la sala. Casi enseguida, entraron un par de chicas, que se posicionaron cuatro filas más abajo que ella. Las luces disminuyeron su intensidad y los comerciales comenzaron a ser proyectados, soltó un nuevo suspiro y sacó su barra de chocolate para darle un pequeño mordisco.

En eso estaba, cuando observó como otra persona más, ingresaba a la sala. Su corazón dio un vuelco y las mariposas en su estomago regresaron. Era un hombre sumamente atractivo, mucho más de lo que le parecía que estaba permitido. Clavó sus orbes chocolate en el sujeto y se obligó a respirar.

Aquel hombre era alto, de facciones finas y bien marcadas. Cabello cobrizo y ligeramente despeinado, lo que a ella le pareció que le daba un toque sumamente sexy. La piel del extraño era pálida y -a simple vista- sumamente suave, tanto que al instante sintió ganas de acariciarla, o al menos la que estaba a la vista, ya que por el traje que vestía, le era imposible ver más allá. El hombre continuó subiendo las escaleras y por una fracción de segundo, sus ojos se encontraron. Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo hermosos que eran los orbes de aquel extraño, de un color esmeralda brillante, profundos e intimidantes como la noche; un pequeño escalofrío la recorrió por completo y sintió como si con una sola mirada, él pudiese leer hasta el más recóndito de sus pensamientos.

**—****o****—****o****—****o****—**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bien, como muchos sanben, fanfiction ha estado aplicando las normas de manera un tanto rigida y explicita. Así que como a mí ya me ha borrado varios fics por "contenido no apto para menores" me he visto en la necesidad de mudarme a mi blog. Siento si les ocasiona problemas, pero realmente ya no pienso quedarme aquí, para que me sigan borrando mis fics. **

**Si aún les interesa leer, pues con todo gusto pueden ir a mi blog. Los datos en mi perfil.**

**Cuidense y nos estamos leyendo.**

**—Tsukisaku—**


End file.
